


The Last Daughters of Krypton

by KarryBeta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode: s01e18 Worlds Finest, F/M, KaraMel, Karry, Lexosuit, Minor Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Monara, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta
Summary: When Barry gets stuck in the speed force, life goes on for our heroes; but when he returns to Earth 38, he finds someone he never expected.





	The Last Daughters of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the idea.
> 
> Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Note 1: This is another Karry challenge done for people on our Facebook page based on prompts Millie and I do as challenges for our readers. We take inspiration from the stories presented to us and write our own versions; this was based on the winning story 'Karry Dark' by FanFiction writer, Raizen1125.
> 
> Note 2: Full Disclaimer, I haven't seen much of this season of Supergirl, so continuity errors are to be expected.
> 
> Prompt: Unable to return home at the end of Worlds Finest, Barry has to make a life for himself away from his friends and family with Kara Danvers his only guide to this new world.

Barry felt Kara's hand on his back as she gave him that final push, falling through the breach they had created to send him home.

He stumbled as he landed momentarily on the familiar pavement of Central City before getting back up. He wondered if he would hear Cisco in his earpiece asking where he'd been – he had been gone for nearly two days after all. When he didn't hear any voices in his coms though, Barry shrugged to himself and sped off to STAR Labs, knowing they could be preoccupied with reading his speed. Or Zoom.

He didn't notice that the streets of Central City were empty, or that the sky has a strange red hew to it.

"Guys, you won't believe…!" Barry started as he entered the Cortex of STAR Labs but paused in shock. Jesse, Wally and Iris were unconscious in the med-bay, Caitlin attending to them while Cisco and Harry were researching on the computers. "What happened?!" Barry asked, expecting the three conscious Team Flash members to look up at him, but they didn't. "Guys…?"

"All three are stable," Caitlin spoke up, moving from the med-bay to the main lab. "Iris is showing unusual readings, but I think she'll be okay."

"It's been a month since Barry vanished. Why did Iris do this?" Cisco asked, looking up at Caitlin, frustration in his voice.

"It's obvious she was jealous of Barry's powers," Harry snapped at this, looking at Cisco in annoyance. "If only she hadn't brought Jesse into this."

"Have you tried vibing for Barry?" Caitlin turned to Cisco at this, apparently ignoring the angry Harry.

"Yes, and I've got nothing. He's just… gone," Cisco sighed helplessly.

"Gone?" Barry spoke, "but… I'm here…"

"They can't hear you," a familiar voice spoke behind him and Barry froze, vaguely recognising the voice but knew when he turned, he'd see his mother standing there.

"This isn't real," Barry stated, his voice hollow now as he looked at the smiling form of his mother.

"Oh, this is very real – to them, at least," Nora Allen nodded back to the people in the Cortex.

"Am I dead?" Barry felt stupid to ask this, but it seemed the only conclusion in his head.

"No. You're in the speed force," Nora smiled at him at this.

"Inside… the speed force? Wait, how can…?" he'd never been inside the speed force before, and he still knew very little about it. He was trying to wrap his head around it all.

"You found your destiny, Barry Allen, and it wasn't here. It wasn't on this earth," Nora stated.

"Kara," Barry realized, his mind working quickly. "Wait, if I'm meant to be on Kara's world, why even open up a portal for me in the first place?"

"Because you need answers… and training," Nora stated resolutely, indicated to the scene behind him. "After you didn't come back, Iris West spearheaded the operation to make a new Flash. She wanted to be that hero, but it was never her destiny; Jesse and Wally got caught in the experiment, and well…" she let this sentence hold dramatically. "In a few days' time, the destiny of this world will be decided. Two will wake and go on as the New Flash and Lady Flash; the other –"

"Will die," Barry stated as Nora nodded her head.

"Iris West dies to ensure the Flash's legacy, but her brother and his future wife go on and excel as the speedster heroes. They team up with Team Arrow many times, alongside Kara herself and the Legends of Tomorrow," Nora explained. "They even stop Zoom together."

"Legends…?" Barry had never heard of this term before but didn't get chance to question this as the Labs changed to another familiar sight, but not of his home Earth. He recognised the DEO cave base he'd been in recently and wasn't surprised to see someone else in a comatose like state; but it wasn't Kara Danvers.

"Prince Mon-El of Daxam," Nora stated simply. "Remember his face; it's important to your future, and to Kara. You might also like to remember this fact: polar opposites are found in the best of families."

"What does mean…?" Barry was more lost than ever now as he took another glance at the Prince in the bed before facing his mother. "I do not understand anything that's going on here. Why can't I just go back now? I don't care which Earth, just not –"

"Not yet," Nora was harsh in these words. "Not for many years."

"Years?" Barry groaned.

"To be the ultimate speedster, you need to understand everything about your powers. Come, this is where your training begins," as she said this, a door appeared next to her, standing in the middle of the room and completely out of place. He had to admit he felt and urge to move toward it though and, as he did, he felt comfort. His worries and concerns about being trapped in the speed force dissipated with every step, and when he did reach the door, he was ready.

Nora smiled as Barry moved through, disappearing within without another word.

"And so, it begins," she stated simply.

…

Three years to the day since Kara had sent Barry away, the familiar blue vortex opened on the wastelands outside of National City. No one was around to see it, however, as a red and blue blur shot from the vortex, not stopping as it sped to the city and up a building.

The blur stopped in an apartment, grinning to himself as the unusual red, black and yellow outfit he wore seemed to fade away to casual jean and a t-shirt. The only hint of the costume was the yellow boots remaining on his feet.

"Kara?" Barry Allen asked as he looked around the room. He looked different to how he had been the last time he was in this apartment – his hair had gone lighter, he supported stubble and seemed a little more muscular, but his new appearance didn't faze him even as he passed a mirror into the kitchen. "I guess you're not here…?" he sighed to himself. Maybe she was still at CatCo… if she worked there anymore, that is.

A key in the door made him grin though as he moved back into the lounge, leaning on the wall as the door opened and a dark-haired woman entered but paused when she saw the man in the apartment.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, shocked and a little distracted.

"Barry… urm… Kara?" she looked like Kara, but the hair threw him off. There was also something a little… off about her.

"Yes. Yes, I am Kara," she stated a little too quickly as Barry recognised a very faint accent to her voice. Almost Russian. "And Barry… yes of course it's you. Nice to see you again!" she put on an obviously fake grin as Barry's heart sank, thinking she had forgotten him in all this time.

"I'm sorry it's been so long, only the speed – " Barry started.

"Would you excuse me a moment?" Kara stated, turning on her heel quickly and walking back out of the door, surprising Barry.

But she didn't close the door completely, leaving it open a crack as she seemed to be talking to someone on the other side. Barry frowned, wondering if Winn, James or her sister, Alex, was with her, before the door opened again and Kara came back in, closing the door behind her, not revealing who she'd been talking to outside. Barry could phase through the wall and find out but figured that would be rude so he remained standing, a little confused.

"Barry Allen," Kara's strange smile remained on her face as she moved to the couch. "You're meant to be dead."

"Oh," Barry figured this was the reason for her behaviour. "Yeah, about that… long story short, I got trapped in the speed force. Well, not really trapped as I used that time to train and hone my abilities… I was told I couldn't go home, that my destiny was here – your Earth – for some reason."

"Who told you?" Kara took a seat on the couch but didn't indicate for Barry to sit next to her, so he remained standing, hands in pockets.

"The speed force," Barry frowned at the question, but since he'd never gone into detail about it before, and she had thought him dead, he'd let her off with the questions.

"What's the speed force?" Kara asked, and Barry smiled at this, wanting to speak of what he'd learned in his time away.

"It's what gives me my abilities, it was makes me a hero," he moved forward a little bit at this.

"So, you're like her?" Kara snapped, suddenly clamping a hand to her mouth in shock at what she'd just said.

"Her? What do you…?" his mind worked very fast due to his enhanced connection to the speed force now, so he was able to conclude quickly: the accent, the hair, the attitude. "You're not Kara Danvers."

The Kara in the room leaped up at this, speeding toward Barry but his reflexes were quicker than even a Kryptonian now as he easily moved out of the way, tackling the woman to the floor with ease, holding her arms behind her back as she struggled. If this was the real Kara Danvers, she would know how to use her powers to throw him off, but she didn't.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Kara?" Barry snapped to the woman, keeping her pinned down.

"I haven't done anything… yet!" all pretences were gone as the American accent completely fell away, to be replaced by a strong Russian inflection instead.

"What do they call you?" Barry asked now, deciding to figure out the Kara details shortly.

"Alex calls me Red Daughter. I do not have any other name," Red Daughter now spat.

"Alex? Does Kara's sister know about you? Has she turned against Kara?" Barry was already a little lost now but decided to keep his confidence.

"No. Alex Luthor. He's my… friend," Red Daughter stated.

"Luthor?" the name didn't mean anything to Barry. Should he take Red Daughter to the DEO while he figured everything out and found the real Kara? His head was telling him to do this, but his heart said something else… "I'm going to let you go, as long as you don't attack me," Barry found himself saying, surprising even himself.

"What makes you think you can trust me?" Red Daughter spat.

"Nothing. But trust needs to be gained, trust needs to have a foothold," as he said this, he slowly got off Red Daughter, backing away slightly. She pulled herself up, shaking and glaring at Barry, unsure herself of what to do now.

"You're Russian," Barry pointed out simply.

"My earliest memories are walking into a Soviet military base," Red Daughter muttered. "And then Alex came…"

"Alex Luthor," Barry nodded. "Are you… Kara's sister or something?"

"I look like her, I know," Red Daughter reached up and pulled at her hair, surprising Barry as her black locks turned out to be a wig – she was even blonde, like Kara! "I am not her sister, I am not Kara's twin, I am not Kara."

"But you look like her…" Barry muttered. "You have her powers, I believe – if not her capabilities… what has Alex Luthor been telling you?"

"Alex is my friend. He brought me here to see the despicable lives of western cultures. They live in luxury while the rest of the world…" it was obviously a speech she had been taught as Barry held up a hand to silence her.

"Alex Luthor is American himself, isn't he?" he was catching up quickly as she paused at this.

"Yes…" she muttered.

"And if he can afford to take you from a Soviet military base to America on a whim… he must have money himself," Barry stated.

"Yes, he does," Red Daughter nodded.

"But… can't you see? He's everything you've been taught to hate. A rich westerner flaunting his privileges to someone from the East, someone he claims isn't as powerful as this county, as him," he didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but something in his heart was telling him this double of Kara was being lead down a path that could be avoided – that he could help her with.

"Alex is my friend," Red Daughter sounded suddenly lost at this.

"I don't think so. Alex is your master and you are nothing more than his thing to show off," Barry took the plunge.

"No! You're lying!" as she said this, her eyes lit up, but she didn't fire her heat vision at him.

"I think Alex is lying to you," Barry stated.

…

Lex Luthor was in the Luthor manor; he had taken it back from his sister and had it cloaked so that even Lena couldn't access it, even though she knew it's location. It didn't matter though, as Lena spent her time at L-Corp or with Supergirl anyway. Not that he cared.

He thought he was safe.

There was an explosion of glass as he jumped up, surprised as Supergirl herself flew into the office he was sitting in, eyes alight and hands balled into fists.

"It's over Lex!" Supergirl stated.

"What…?" Lex was confused. "The cloak… Lena…"

"We got the cloaking frequencies off the girl. Red Daughter," Supergirl stated.

"You found her? She wasn't meant to attack you!" Lex was standing now, anger flooding his system.

"What was she? How did you get control of her?" Supergirl asked, her eyes still alight.

"She was a clone, made by that Harun-El stuff Lena made. I had hoped… she was a pawn, to show the world what you really are!" Lex snapped, reaching into his pocket.

Supergirl shot heat vision at Lex's hand, he recoiled at its hot touch; she could see the gun in his sidearm, the Kryptonite bullet within.

"You carry Kryptonite?" Supergirl snapped. "Why am I not surprised…"

"It was a to put her down, when I was finished with her," Lex took a step back. He had back up plans, Kryptonite in every corner.

"Oh Alex…" Supergirl's voice changed, it was suddenly more European, and Lex groaned, realizing he'd been played a fool.

"Red Daughter," he sighed. "My Red Daughter."

"Not yours, Alex. You are a liar and not my friend!" Red Daughter in the Supergirl outfit powered down her eyes, angry tears in them now.

"Barry Allen," Lex stated. "I should never have let you go back in and talk to him. He put it into your head –"

"He put nothing into my head that you haven't already confirmed. I'm just a pawn in your game to get to the real Supergirl. I'm nothing to you and you are nothing to me!" she spat at him with this. "Barry Allen showed me more friendship in one night than you have since we met."

Before Lex could reach for his backup gun, Red Daughter had flown off, away from the house at top speed, straight back to National City.

…

Barry had found an empty apartment to crash in a few blocks from Kara's place. It was here that Red Daughter flew to as Barry waited for her. It was all the confirmation he needed to Alex Luthor's plans when the woman who looked like Kara burst into tears in his arms, and all he could do was comfort her.

But they had to move quickly now Alex Luthor knew they knew. It was time to reach out to Supergirl herself now.

…

Barry had been surveying the city in the time Red Daughter had been to visit Alex Luthor – he wanted to know if anything had changed since he was last here, and it was through this that he discovered the DEO now seemed to operate out of a tower block in the city's centre. It seemed a little bit foolhardy compared to their more isolated location in the wasteland – especially if they were to be under attack at any point, but it wasn't his decision as to where they went, after all.

Once he had calmed Red Daughter, Barry knew it was time to sort this mess out, to head to the DEO and find the real Supergirl, as it was obvious that she knew nothing of Red Daughter or Luthor's plans.

So that Red Daughter wasn't seen as a threat, Barry opted to carry her, running up the side of the new DEO building and to the balcony, surprised as he saw a large open room beyond with computer banks at the back. An alarm when off as he stopped and familiar black-clad agents ran into the room, training guns at them.

Red Daughter had taken off the realistic-enough shop-bought Supergirl outfit, so as not to make the wrong impression, but remained in Barry's strong arms as the agents surrounded them.

"Kara?" a woman with short red-brown combed back hair moved forward, lowering her gun as she looked between Red Daughter and Barry.

"I am not Kara," Red Daughter spoke in her Russian accent as the woman froze.

"Hey, I'm Barry Allen," Barry stated, finally putting Red Daughter down to address the woman, who was obviously the boss around here. "I'm a speedster from Earth 1."

"The Flash," a figure Barry didn't recognise came forward; he was tanned, with long black hair, reminding Barry of Cisco a little. "Records state you died three years ago."

"Yeah, that isn't quite the truth, but there's no time now. I need to speak to Supergirl, Winn or Alex," Barry stated urgently.

"I'm Alex," the lead woman folded her arms now. "Winn isn't here, and I don't know where Supergirl is."

"I'm Brainiac," the Cisco lookalike introduced himself. "But everyone calls me Brainy."

"Brainy. Interesting. Well, can you call Supergirl…? It's kind of urgent," Barry stated to Alex, getting straight to the point. "This is about Alex Luthor."

"You mean Lex Luthor?" Alex corrected with a groan.

"What has my idiot brother done now?" a new voice entered the fray as Alex motioned for the soldiers to put their weapons down. Barry and Red Daughter looked on as a pale woman with jet black hair tied into a ponytail came strolling in, then paused at seeing Red Daughter.

"You are Lena Luthor?" Red Daughter spoke, moving forward as the room seemed to silence.

"Urm, yeah," Lena Luthor stated, the accent obviously throwing off clues as to her resemblance to Kara Danvers.

"You created the Harun-El?" Red Daughter asked.

"Yeah," Lena looked to Barry now, hoping to get answers from the man.

"You created me," her voice was monotonous as she said this, but Lex had let slip that it was the Harun-El that created Red Daughter, after all.

"I…" Lena seemed a little lost.

"Thank you," Red Daughter smiled, holding her hand out to Lena who took it in surprise.

"This is Red Daughter," Barry spoke up as Lena, Alex and Brainy looked on in fascination. "At some point she was created as a result of this Harun-El stuff. I think it means she's a –"

"Clone," a new voice spoke, and Barry turned to see Kara Danvers – the real Kara Danvers – standing on the balcony behind them, in full Supergirl outfit; she may have been addressing the sentence Barry had been speaking but her eyes were fixated on the speedster. "You're meant to be dead, Flash."

"I've been getting that a lot recently, Supergirl," he grinned however as he moved over to her, using her superhero name in front of Lena, but embraced his old friend.

"The Harun-El split Sam and Reign apart," Lena voiced this, Barry having no idea what this meant. "Separating her human side from her Kryptonian… tell me, are you human?" Lena asked Red Daughter this.

"No, I have powers much like Supergirl," Red Daughter stated, nodding to her counterpart. Ever since her encounter with Barry and confirmation from Lex, Red Daughter had been questioning everything about her existence, but her powers were still there – she'd proved it when she had faced Lex after all.

"She's exactly the same as Supergirl, with the exception that she was manipulated by Lex. He all but confirmed to her a few minutes ago she was just a means to an end for him. He even had Kryptonite to use against her when he was through with her," Barry explained.

"Oh Lex… first he used the Harun-El to make himself powerful and now this," Lena sighed, shaking her head.

"I want to help," Red Daughter spoke up. "Lex knows I have betrayed him, he has powers because of my existence. We need to stop him, imprison him."

"Prison will only hold him," Lena stated. "He's been operating from prison for two years now – ever since I put him in there."

"Polar opposites are found in the best of families," Barry breathed, remembering the speed force's words to him when he'd first been taken by it.

"Flash?" Supergirl asked at this.

"I think we can learn a lot from Lena and Lex. You and Red Daughter, however Red was created, she is now your sister – your family. She was made to do evil, to expect to do evil but like Lex's very own sister, she can be good," Barry stated, beginning to see the full picture, realizing why he was sent to this time after his training and not earlier.

"Two Supergirls against my brother?" Lena spoke up. "I like those odds."

"Two Supergirls and a speedster," Barry corrected. "In fact, _the_ speedster," he smirked at this, knowing that his time in the speed force had made him more powerful.

"If you need back up…" Alex's eyes went wide as Supergirl gasped at the new voice, all turning to look deeper into the room as Winn Schott Jnr walked in, a wide grin on his face, "I know two people who could help."

Barry didn't know who had ran to Winn quicker: Supergirl or Alex, but they both had him tackled in a hug as they laughed, Winn grinning at the embrace.

"Are we interrupting something?" this time it was Barry's turn to gasp as he recognised the next new face. He had seen this man, albeit without a beard or the red costume, lying unconscious on a bed. Prince Mon-El of Daxam; it seemed Supergirl knew him intimately as she now removed herself from Winn to throw herself at Mon-El, who chuckled, nodding to Brainy who acknowledged the Prince's presence.

"We didn't come alone," Winn stated now as Alex removed herself from her friend; a man in the familiar superhero suit appeared behind Mon-El. Superman. This had to be Kara's cousin.

"So, my arch nemesis tried to use a clone of my cousin against us?" Superman walked past Alex, Supergirl, Winn and Mon-El to move closer to Red Daughter. "And you're responsible for making her see the correct side?" he addressed Barry at this, who nodded. "Thank you."

"Erm, it's okay?" Barry wasn't sure what else to say; this was all going quickly even for him.

"What are we doing about Lex?" this was Red Daughter who asked this, looking between Barry, Superman and Lena now.

"I say we put him down," Lena stated, defiantly. "What? He's ruined the Luthor name since he could say his first words. It's time we stop him and make good on the reputation my father built."

"I'm all for that, Ms Luthor," Superman nodded to Lena.

"Do you know how to fight?" Supergirl asked this to Red Daughter now, arm in arm with Mon-El as Barry realized she must have found her soulmate in the Prince of Daxam.

"Yes, the Soviet army tested me for months," Red Daughter stated.

"Then suit up," this was Alex. "You're going to take the battle to Lex Luthor."

…

Red Daughter had opted not to wear the secondary Supergirl costume she had worn to face Lex the first time, but it was okay as Lena Luthor had provided something even better: armour. It was blue and red, like Kara's super suit, and even had the House of El symbol on the chest – apparently there was a helmet that went with it too, but Red Daughter didn't want to wear that for the fear of claustrophobia.

The only place all the heroes knew Lex Luthor to be was the Luthor manor Red Daughter had invaded earlier, so it was Red Daughter who lead the way, Supergirl and Superman by her side, with Mon-El, who apparently went by the super name of Valor, flying behind with the use of something called a 'power ring' that Barry didn't have time to question. Barry though sped along beneath the quad of superheroes, not knowing what to expect.

But it seemed Lex was expecting them. The manor was no longer under camouflage, and the moment they entered the grounds weapons of all sorts started firing.

"Automated self-defence," Lena Luthor spoke in their ears, explaining the weapons fire.

"I'll deal with these; you lot go and find Lex!" Barry stated, speeding across the ground faster, taking out the guns that had come out of the soil.

He was momentarily shocked when a laser hit into him, very similar to a Kryptonian's heat vision, but didn't have time to assess his injury as he turned and threw electricity at the gun that had emitted it. That was when he noticed what looked to be a canon aimed directly at him – the Supers and Valor having gone into the manor by now – and he knew what to do; focusing all his energies, Barry sped forward, fist out as he hit the canon with a mega-sonic punch, shattering it into thousands of little pieces, not even damaging himself thanks to his deep connection with the speed force.

Taking a moment to assess the damage, to make sure there were no more weapons wanting to attack, Barry was about to enter the house when a window exploded outward and a body came flying. Barry ran to catch it, to find it was a young man with dark hair. He was unconscious with blood dripping from his mouth. Barry frowned, wondering if this was Lex but didn't have to wait long as Red Daughter herself came flying out of the same window, holding a bald man in a suit.

Superman came out a second later, followed by both Supergirl and Valor, who were in battle with another male with dark hair, slightly older than the unconscious one Barry had just laid on the grass.

Barry had to plan, and knowing Superman's powers by reputation, decided to help out Kara and Mon-El in the fight against the younger man. He appeared to have powers, much like Lex Luthor now had.

"What's up with the powers?" Barry asked as he avoided a punch from the young man, Kara and Mon-El both using the distraction to use their capes against him.

"The Harun-El; Red Daughter mentioned it earlier," Lena stated on coms, "Lex manipulated me to use it on him – it gave him powers. It looks like Otis Graves and Ben Lockwood seem to have been given a shot too; the reason for their powers."

"Which one is this?" Barry asked, indicating the unconscious one on the floor.

"Otis," Supergirl supplied, just as the other man was knocked out by a combined effort of Supergirl and Valor.

"Which makes this one Ben," Valor stated, smiling at Supergirl. Barry had the feeling the Prince of Daxam couldn't take his eyes of the Last Daughter of Krypton.

"We better help –" Supergirl started, just as all three heroes were hit by a shockwave from above. Barry recovered quickly from it as he looked up to see Lex Luthor had gone, while Superman was scanning the floor; it took a moment to realize what Superman was looking for as Barry saw the blue figure on the ground. He sped forward as he picked up Red Daughter.

"What happened?" Barry asked as Superman joined him, to look at the unconscious Red Daughter; Supergirl and Valor joining them.

"Lex exploded," Superman was actually chuckling as Barry let this sink in.

"The Harun-El," Supergirl groaned. "It gave him powers, but he stretched them too far fighting."

"Ripped him inside out, thus the explosion," Superman stated.

"I'm taking her back to the DEO," Barry stated, Red Daughter still in his arms.

"We'll get these two in lock up. Superman, please come back with us, there's… something I need to discuss," Supergirl stated now, looking at Mon-El thoughtfully.

"Of course," Superman looked curious, but Barry was already running away, back to the headquarters.

…

Kara and Mon-El stood in the centre of several DEO agents, along with Brainy, Alex, Winn and Clark himself. Lena had left, to deal with the literal fallout of her brother's death, meaning they no longer needed to use their superhero aliases to refer to themselves. But Kara had something important to say as Barry walked back from the medical area, where Red Daughter was in a stable condition under yellow light.

"Barry," Kara called, seeing him. He noticed the sombre looks on some of the other agents faces, the tears in Alex's eyes and the steely stare of Clark.

"What's going on?" Barry asked, confused and concerned.

"I'm… I'm leaving," Kara sighed, glancing to Alex and then to Mon.

"Leaving? Where?" Barry frowned. He'd only just got here and had barely spent time with Kara since.

"To the future," Kara added.

"With me," Mon spoke up, "and Brainy."

"Mon-El and I come from the future," Brainy supplied, much to Barry's confusion.

"I went to the future with Mon-El, but we had to leave Brainy behind," Winn spoke up now. "There was a problem in the future which meant he couldn't go back, but I sorted it."

"And now I can return," Brainy added. "It was the reason Mon-El and Winn came back when they did – it helps that they were able to take on Lex Luthor, Otis Graves and Ben Lockwood with yourselves."

"But I only just you back," Alex insisted to Kara at this, her voice quiet. "Asking J'onn to wipe my mind of Supergirl's human identity was a big mistake."

"I'm glad he did though," Kara put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "But this year, it's taught me that I'm not needed here. That my fight isn't with this world, or this government."

"But the present time needs Supergirl," Alex sounded insistent. "I need Supergirl."

"And it still has her," Kara smiled at this. "You still have her."

"Red Daughter," Barry spoke up. "She proved she could fight, and she's an intellectual like Kara. In fact, she's just as good as Supergirl and Kara Danvers."

"Indeed," Kara stated as Alex looked a little confused. "My future is literally in the future, with Mon-El." The Prince of Daxam squeezed her hand at this. "I've known that for a long time now."

"You have to speak to her," Barry stated, "to Red Daughter. You must tell her what you plan. She may not even want to be Supergirl."

"Even if she doesn't, she can't go along with the name Red Daughter. She's welcome to my name… to my House," Kara stated.

"I can help her," Clark spoke up. "Through the Fortress I can teach her the ways of Krypton, and I can help train her."

"She won't just get training from you," Barry stated, not unkindly, to Clark, "because I intend to remain here."

"You do?" Kara asked, surprised.

"The speed force told me I can't go home, that my destiny is here. Now I know why. It wasn't a coincidence that Red Daughter was the Kara I met when I got back here… I was destined to help her," Barry realized.

"Then let me speak to her," Kara nodded at this.

"I'll join you," Alex added. "I have to get to know my new sister after all."

…

Kara, Mon-El and Brainiac had left; Winn was sorting out getting his 21st century life back; Clark had returned to Metropolis, with the promise of returning in a few days to help Red Daughter in her training; and Alex had thrown herself into heading up the DEO to face several weeks without a version of Supergirl protect them, even if Barry insisted they had the Flash now.

Red Daughter had agreed to everything – to taking over Kara's life, including her name, and becoming a superhero; to training with Superman and Barry, too. She was currently still at the DEO, recovering, but since the original Kara had left, her apartment was going free, so Barry was happily crashing there – especially as the new Kara would now take residence there anyway.

Barry had time to catch up and think now. He knew he couldn't go back home – in fact, he didn't even miss Earth 1, STAR Labs or any of his friends there, but it had been a long time for him inside the speed force to not miss them anyway, but he was determined to find their counterparts on this world regardless. He remembered looking for both Cisco and Caitlin when he'd first come to this world and hadn't found anything, but he had been quick to give up and didn't have the DEO's resources back then.

"It appears that National City has a new hero in it's ranks," Barry had turned on the TV, catching a broadcast from CatCo TV. The news anchor wasn't Cat Grant, or anyone he was familiar with, but had to smile at the blurry image of himself, Kara and Valor taken from a distance at Luthor manor. "Three years since he last appeared, the Blur teamed up with Supergirl and Valor," the anchor continued. Barry sat up in the chair at this.

"The Blur?!" Barry groaned. "Urgh. Cat Grant…"

He'd sort that mistake out in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this challenge and do see potential in a small story based on this story so if you want to see more, give this a commentasking for it (or just leave a Kudos) - I'd love to write more for Red Daughter.
> 
> But yeah, as usual please give a comment or Kudos if you enjoyed this.
> 
> Karry Beta out!


End file.
